Bayonetta
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Bayonetta (SSB4) y Bayonetta (SSBU). Bayonetta (''ベヨネッタ Beyonetta'') es el personaje principal de la serie de videojuegos de acción y ''Hack 'n' Slash'', ''Bayonetta'', cuyo debut fue en las consolas PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360, siendo creado por PlatinumGames y SEGA. Bayonetta aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje descargable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil Bayonetta es una bruja de Umbra, una raza de humanos con múltiples habilidades y que, en conjunto con los Sabios de Lumen, se encargaba de vigilar el porvenir del mundo. En un principio, entre ambos clanes imperaba la paz; los miembros de ambos clanes respetaban una ley que afirmaba que la unión de un sabio y una bruja no traería sino destrucción al mundo. Aun sabiendo eso, Balder, un sabio de Lumen y Rosa, una bruja de Umbra no pudieron evitar enamorarse y fruto de su amor nació Cereza, quien al ser mujer se quedó al cuidado de las brujas de Umbra. Finalmente, la ley terminó por cumplirse y el conflicto se desató entre los sabios de Lumen, quienes fueron engañados por los ángeles de Paradiso y las brujas de Umbra, quienes defendieron su clan y su honor con ayuda de los demonios de Inferno. Esta guerra terminó por extinguir a ambos clanes, siendo las únicas sobrevivientes de las brujas de Umbra: Cereza y Jeanne, y dejando a Balder como el último miembro vivo de los sabios de Lumen. En la guerra, Cereza, que era la portadora de un gran poder denominado el ojo izquierdo se vio realmente afectada al encontrar a su madre muerta, por lo que se vio demasiado débil para enfrentar el peligro que las amenazaba, motivo por el cual Jeanne, su amiga de la infancia, se vio obligada a encerrarla y a borrar sus recuerdos. [[Archivo:Art oficial de Bayonetta en Bayonetta.png|thumb|left|200px|Art oficial de Bayonetta en Bayonetta.]] 500 años pasaron antes de que un hombre que se encontraba investigando la antigua leyenda de los sabios y las brujas diera con el paradero del ataúd en el que Bayonetta estaba encerrada; con el descubrimiento de dicho ataúd Cereza despertó sin saber mucho sobre su pasado. Todo lo que recordaba era su rol como bruja de Umbra, su pacto con los demonios de Inferno y finalmente lo que ser una bruja de Umbra significaba: Debía cazar ángeles como parte de su pacto con los demonios de Inferno. Aún con lo anterior, Cereza no tardó en hacer amistad con Rodin, un enigmático ángel caído y también con Enzo; un ex-mafioso que ahora se dedica a enterrar a los muertos. Habiendo olvidado incluso su nombre, Cereza no tardó en tomar como propio el nombre que Rodin le dio: Bayonetta. En sus años sin memoria, Bayonetta se dedicó solamente a la caza de ángeles; su amistad con Enzo le permitió hacerlo con facilidad ya que asistía a los funerales vestida de monja y rezaba para atraerlos; logrando cazarlos posteriormente. Sus problemas comenzaron cuando, mientras viajaba en auto en compañía de Enzo; se encontró con otra enigmática bruja, el encuentro con aquella bruja comenzó a traer recuerdos a Bayonetta; recuerdos que la motivaron a buscar respuestas en Vigrid. A lo largo de su aventura en Vigrid, Bayonetta demuestra una personalidad coqueta, arrogante y bastante desinteresada, pero mientras la trama va avanzando; demuestra tener verdaderos sentimientos de protección hacia sus seres queridos. Un ejemplo de ello es al encontrar a una pequeña niña que insiste en llamarla "mami"; a pesar de que un principio Bayonetta se muestra reacia a cuidar a la niña, al final termina esforzándose por procurar su bien. Tras encarar a Balder, Bayonetta se entera de que aquella niña no es sino una versión joven de ella misma; traída al presente por Balder para que Bayonetta recuperara sus recuerdos, creyendo que esto haría que el verdadero poder de Bayonetta fuese liberado. No obstante, Bayonetta se las arregla para derrotar a Balder y liberar a "Cerezita", llevándola a su tiempo. Sin embargo, tras lo anterior; Bayonetta termina por alterar el curso de la historia y sus recuerdos vuelven a ella de golpe, despertando su verdadero poder y cumpliendo así el objetivo de Balder; cosa tras la cual, el villano celebra y la captura para poder despertar a Jubileus. Es Jeanne, la misteriosa bruja capturada e hipnotizada por Balder quien, viéndose liberada del control mental acude al rescate de su amiga de la infancia: Tras lograr salvarla, Jeanne sale expulsada hacia el espacio exterior mientras que Bayonetta se enfrenta a Jubileus y logra derrotarla usando una invocación de gran poder. Al final del juego, Bayonetta demuestra una vez más ser una persona que se preocupa por sus amigos al decirle a Jeanne, quien sobrevivió en el espacio exterior, que ambas son una en un millón. En la segunda entrega, la personalidad de Bayonetta se mantiene intacta; siendo coqueta, arrogante y desinteresada al principio aunque viéndose conmovida con los actos de aquellos quienes la rodean. En esta parte de la historia, Bayonetta termina por entender el origen de la guerra entre Sabios y Brujas, así como el por qué Balder, su propio padre, había sido un villano tan desquiciado en los eventos del primer juego. Todo lo anterior termina por afectar a Bayonetta a un nuevo nivel, volviéndola una persona, si bien aun bastante arrogante y desinteresada, también bastante sensible y dispuesta a darlo todo por aquellos quienes le importan. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|250px Bayonetta aparece por primera vez en la serie Super Smash Bros. como el último personaje descargable en este juego, siendo confirmada el 15 de diciembre del 2015 a través de un Nintendo Direct junto con Corrin. Su diseño se basa en su aparición en Bayonetta 2, juego lanzado para Wii U, y entre sus trajes alternativos, posee el diseño que portaba en el juego Bayonetta. Su papel como personaje jugable se debe a que ella resultó ser la ganadora de la votación realizada entre abril y octubre de 2015, siendo el primer lugar en Europa y parte del Top 5 en América del Norte. Como luchadora, Bayonetta destaca del resto de los personajes en que se especializa en combos: su ataque normal, su ataque fuerte lateral y su ataque aéreo hacia delante constan de múltiples partes, las cuales pueden ser activadas al presionar el botón de ataque nuevamente, y pueden combinarse con sus ataques especiales, los cuales sirven toda gama de propósitos y pueden combinarse unos con otros. Algo que tambíen diferencia a Bayonetta del resto de los personajes son dos mecánicas exclusivas: las Artes balísticas, con las cuales Bayonetta puede disparar balas por medio de sus ataques normales, y el Vampiro Interior, el cual le permite a Bayonetta reducir a la mitad el daño recibido por ataques que la golpeen en un momento específico antes de realizar una de sus fintas. Todas estas herramientas, así como la versatílidad de las mismas, colocan a Bayonetta en el 1er. lugar en la tier list, por lo que es considerada el mejor personaje del juego. Su ataque especial normal, Clímax balístico, permite que Bayonetta dispare balas frente a ella en ángulo inclinado; las primeras cuatro balas pueden cargarse, lo cual incrementa su daño y potencia. Su ataque especial lateral es único en que varía dependiendo de si se usa en el suelo o en el aire: en el suelo, el Tacón lateral es una maniobra durante la cual Bayonetta se desliza por el suelo (con la cual puede propinar una patada adicional al detenerse), mientras que en el aire, la Patada After Burner consiste en una patada voladora hacia adelante (la cual puede ser usada nuevamente si golpea a un oponente, así como digirse hacia abajo). Al usar su ataque especial hacia arriba, Giro Brujo, Bayonetta realiza un giro que la hace ascender un poco, el cual puede ser usado nuevamente si Bayonetta realiza su Doble salto después de ascender. Finalmente, su ataque especial hacia abajo, Tiempo Brujo, es un contrataque muy peculiar, ya que un oponente que lo active quedará ralentizado y merced de los ataques de Bayonetta, un efecto que puede ser combinado con el ya mencionado Vampiro Interior. Al usar su Smash Final, Clímax infernal, Bayonetta activa el Tiempo Brujo a su máximo poder, por lo que afecta a todos los luchadores en el combate. Bayonetta puede atacarlos como guste durante este tiempo, lo que además le ayuda a llenar el indicador de Clímax: de llenar el indicador y conectar con un ataque con la potencia suficiente, Bayonetta transportará a las víctimas a un lugar desconocido, en donde serán devorados por la bestia demoniaca Gomorrah. Descripción de los trofeos right|100px :Bayonetta :Bayonetta es una de las últimas brujas sobrevivientes del clan de las Brujas de Umbra. Es una maestra de las Artes balísticas y puede usar su pelo como medio para invocar demonios infernales. Puede hacer todo eso y más en Smash, donde si mantienes oprimido el botón de ataque, ¡disparará balas que dañarán al enemigo y le quitarán las ganas de acercarse! :*''Bayonetta'' (01/2010) :*''Wii U: Bayonetta 2'' (10/2014) Trofeo original Junto con sus trofeos de luchadora, Bayonetta también posee un trofeo de su apariencia original de su primer juego. right|100px :Bayonetta (original) :Esta Bruja de Umbra se despierta tras cientos de años sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Tras pasarse el tiempo vestida de monja para llamar la atención de los ángeles y luchar contra ellos, se encuentra con una bruja con los mismos poderes que ella y empieza a recuperar la memoria, ¡lo que la conduce a una batalla para salvar el mundo! :*''Bayonetta'' (01/2010) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Bayonetta regresa como personaje jugable en esta entrega, como se pudo ver durante el E3 del año 2018. Su diseño, aunque similar al de la entrega anterior, porta una gama de colores más apagada. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, Bayoneta puede elegir entre su atuendo de Bayonetta 2, y su atuendo como "Una bruja sin memoria", de Bayonetta, y sus pistolas tienen diferencias en sus efectos de sonido dependiendo del traje usado. Como resultado de su dominio en la entrega anterior, Bayonetta ha recibido varios cambios, uno de los más notables siendo que el Tiempo Brujo ya no le otorga invencibilidad, aunque para compensar por esta pérdida, su tiempo de activación ha incrementado. Curiosidades *Bayonetta y Solid Snake son los únicos personajes de la serie Super Smash Bros. que pertenecen a una serie clasificada M (Mature) por la ESRB. *Bayonetta y Cloud Strife son los únicos personajes en cambiar de arma junto con su traje alternativo. *De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, incluir a Bayonetta como personaje jugable fue muy difícil, ya que tuvo dificultades para conceptualizar sus movimientos, por lo optó por utilizar movimientos presentes en los juegos de Bayonetta. Además, debía encontrar un equilibro en la sensualidad de su atuendo, para evitar que organismos como CERO clasificaran el juego en un nivel más alto (contenido solo para adultos).Sakurai on the inclusion of Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta in Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS - Nintendo Everything (en inglés) Visitado el 28 de junio del año 2018. Referencias Véase también